Scribe of Turesa's Prompts
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: These are one-shots based on Prompts by Scribe of Turesa. Please enjoy these shorts and tell me what you think!
1. Brothers Forever

Hello readers! i'm sure most of you, if not all of you have heard of Scribe of Turesa, her stories are quite spectacular and hard to miss. These are Prompts she wrote up and after reading through them (there were five prompts) i decided to try to do a one-shot for all of them! this is the first one, so, please read, review, and i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Prompts by Scribe of Turesa**_

Prompt One~ Broken window, raining outside, blood on the carpet

**Brothers Forever**

written by AKA

The coldness blew in, through the shattered window.

Leonardo, bent over double and grasping the broken table for support, murmured," Raph?! Raph, where are you?!"

He could hear nothing but the sounds of the storm outside, the thunder clashing like the footsteps of God. The rain kept a steady beat, blowing in, causing Leo to shiver with cold.

His feet were bleeding, cut from the broken glass and his form was bruised and cut.

Nothing except a mocking echo answered his pleading calls for his brother. Leo groaned, as he tried to look inside the dartkened building, an occasional and ominous flash of lightning his only illumination.

***

It had started out simply enough. A race, a competition between Leo and his fiery brother. Then, a nasty spat about the victor. Arrogant words exchanged, pride damaged and then, physical wounds inflicted, as the argument grew more heated.

***

Leo looked down at his body. His body was bruised from Raphael's hard fists, his shoulders cut from a lucky swipe from Raph's Sais.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled louder as he stumbled into the room," Raph, where are you?! Please, Raph, Answer me!"

***

As the argument evolved into a bloody, mindless, monstrous brawl, attention had been attracted. Unwanted attraction…

"So, the two brothers fight? This should be entertaining!" one of the Elite Foot grinned.

Raph and Leo were locked in battle, trying to force the other off when, suddenly, red-amber eyes met golden-brown ones. Silent words were exchanged as they suddenly drew back, looking down upon themselves with horror and shame.

The Elite ninjas growled, hissing their displeasure and suddenly, Raph and Leo found themselves surrounded.

***

Leo's eyes had widened with horror, and now, he groaned as he yelled," RAPH!"

"Here…" came the grumbling whisper.

Leo darted into the dark building, listening for any sign of his brother…

***

Raph and Leo had become separated, and, as Leo fought off his attackers, already weary from his battle with his brother, he saw Raphael struck down and tossed off the building.

"RAPH!!!" Leo screamed as he ruthlessly attacked his enemies now, slashing heedlessly as he struggled to get back to his brother.

He could not, and was forced to flee, to hide, until the Elite passed away from him.

"Raphael…" Leo wept silently, hoping against hope, praying to whatever Deity owned this universe, that his brother was not dead… not after what they had nearly done…

Leo crept out from the dumpster and returned to where he had seen his brother fall.

Then, he had noticed, the broken window, within the building that Raph had been thrown from. A flash, a memory hit him and he swiftly scaled the building, entering the broken window. He fit right through it. He saw then, the trail of blood that led into the dark building.

***

Now, he searched frantically for his brother.

"Leo…"

Raph struggled to sit up, as he gritted his teeth," My damn leg is broken bro… what are you doin' here?!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"You're an idiot is what you are! You know the others can't do without ya bro!"

"And I can't do without you, bro." Leo retorted quietly as he helped Raph, putting his arm under his brother, helping him to limp along.

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded.

Raphael snarled," Lookit the buzzards!"

Leo added," They have no honor."

Raphael looked Leo in the eye, as his brother turned to him.

"We fought like enemies, like rivals… let us die as brothers!" Leo whispered fiercely.

Raphael snarled," Right on, Fearless!"

The name was not spoken as a jibe. It was spoken with courage and wrath meant for their enemies.

Leo drew his sword, Raph his Sais, and, despite their injuries…despite their physical wounds…. They fought better then they had ever done before.

Leonardo, with his arm supporting Raphael, bloacked attacks with his katana and his right leg, his left leg supporting the two of them, pivoting and crouching. Raphael used his whole leg to kick out, used his sais and forearms to block and attack.

They fought as one, whole warrior.

As Brothers.

As it should be.

Leo growled as he and Raph were both beaten to the ground. For six precious and glorious minutes, they had prevailed... but then the Elites had overpowered and overcome the borthers' valiant efforts. Raphael growled under his breath as he felt cold steel on his neck.

The Elite Ninjas all prepared to deliver a final blow…

"HERE COMES THE TURTLE TITAN!!!"

Raph groaned," Oh, for the love of…

Donatello and Michelangelo, arriving as if from thin air, knocked away their attackers.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us, ninja losers!" Mikey yelled.

"You got that right!" Donatello yelled, whirling his bo, holding it out like a shield, guarding Leo and Raph.

The two younger brothers defended their older siblings, and Raph could hardly believe it when, a moment later, the Elites vanished into the night like nightmares one has woken from.

Mike turned around and whistled," Dude, what happened to you?!"

"I took a walk through the park, Mikey, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Where did you come from? And how did you know we were in trouble?" Leo asked softly.

Donatello chuckled slightly as he responded," Are you kidding? you guys were 30 minutes late, so Splinter sent us to look for you. He mentioned that he felt you guys were in trouble... and ya know what? He's never wrong. We tracked you via some tracers i planted on your shells, since the Shell Cells, we found broken on the rooftops."

"Yeah, dudes, like, good thing we were only fashionably late, right?" Mikey grinned.

Raph only glared at him, grudgingly grateful for the rescue.

Donatello examined Raph's leg briefly before helping him up. Mikey helped Leo to his feet and chattered on, but Leo and Raph looked at each other, briefly exchanging words only they could hear. They had done more then win a battle that night, they had learned a lesson… one that they would never forget.


	2. Guardian Angel

Okay, here's the next one-shot.

A note to Hi My Name Is .

A prompt is like, a sentence, or elements that one requires to be had in a story. Scribe of Turesa wrote five different ones, and i'm doing a one-shot based on each prompt. Sorry, that's the best I can explain it!

* * *

Prompt Two~ A doll in the park, one of the guys' masks laying beside it, signs of struggle.

**Guardian Angel**

Written by AKA ^_^

The moon was shining brightly, full and pure against the onyx sky… but no one would have been able to tell through the inky clouds that hovered over the city.

The usual city sounds seemed dimmed by the blackness of the night, and several people wondered why they were even out. It was too creepy… like Halloween had come early or something…

Elsewhere, in the depths of Central Park, a shadowy figure, a hunter, clothed in black and armed with a special gun, stopped short. He breathed in deeply, and smirked," He went this way…"

He crouched as he felt the ground. The footprints of his quarry were here… as well as the small footprints of a child.

The Hunter sucked in his breath and muttered," I'll have to move quickly then… no telling what they'll do to the kid!"

Moving like the inky blackness around him, he raced forward, silent as the wings of a bird.

Crouching low to the ground, he once again examined his surroundings, and found his next clue…

His eyes widened as the signs there.

A child's doll, small and made of cloth, lay in the dirt. It was ripped in the front, white cotton spilling out while one button eye was missing. Thrown over the doll, as if protecting it, was an orange mask…

Gritting his teeth, the hunter examined the ground further…

***

Michelangelo snorted quietly as he walked into Central Park.

"Why doesn't anyone ever take me seriously?" he asked aloud.

"_Are you seriously asking yourself that?" _a voice in his head chuckled.

"You stay out of this! Sheesh, not even the voice in my head takes me seriously…"

The ninja turtle walked further and further into the park, frowning, upset and wondering what he had to do to prove himself…

Mikey stopped short, as he heard a soft crying.

He looked around. Everything was so dark, and so chilling. The trees looked ominous and scary on this dark, cloudy night.

The orange-masked turtle listened harder, and heard again, the sounds of muffled sobbing.

"Hello?" he called out.

The sobbing stopped immediately, but now, he heard a rustling, like someone moving away, crawling on hands and feet.

Cautiously, the ninja melted into the background, as he traced the sounds and caught sight of the source. A small, dirty little girl, with ragged clothes and singed hair, crouched low to the ground, hugging a small object in her arms.

She was crying, her green eyes like ice, her dark skin helping her to blend with the darkness.

Softly, Mikey pulled out a candy bar. It was fresh, he had just swiped it from Raphael's stash of candy, hidden in the vaults of the hot-headed ninja's room. Mikey grinned softly as he hummed a little.

She stopped short as she listened. She seemed to be 4 or 5 perhaps. Mikey now started to sing softly,"

_Sunny days, and Starry Nights, and lazy, afternoons, you're countin' castles in the clouds, and hummin' little tunes,  
__But somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away, and everything is different, and everything is changed…_

The little girl had stood to her feet and was looking around, her eyes widening as she called out," Daddy? Daddy, are you there?"

Mikey responded, laughing gently," I'm not your daddy, sweetheart, but I am a friend. Are you lost?"

She sniffled," Bad mans came to our house… they… they hit my daddy, and they… there was a loud sound an my mommy fell down." Her big green eyes began to tear up," Why didn't she get up, Mr.? Why did she fall asleep? Did the big noise make her go to sleep?"

Mikey nearly choked. The little narrative from the small girl was heartbreaking… shell, he was fighting tears as he realized that this girl had just lost her family…

"I… yeah, I guess so, little dudette. Um, do you have other family? Friends?"

"No… jus' me, an daddy, and mommy, and Lil' Elaine." She smiled shyly as she asked, "Would you like to see Lil' Elaine?"

Mikey took a breath as she added," Where are you, Mr.? Are you hiding?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll scare you."

Her eyes widened," Are you a monster?"

"No! No, I'm not a monster, I just look very different."

She smiled shyly," Me too. I'm not white. Anna and Marie at daycare toled me I was black. They laugh at me a lot cause we're different colors…"

Mikey chuckled," My skin's not black or white."

"Oh!" she seemed to think for a minute before asking," Can I see?"

"Um… sure. Yeah, I'll show you," Mikey wondered if he was crazy. Holding his breath and praying she wouldn't be scared, he came into the light and rolled up his sleeve, showing her his green arm, and offering the candy to her.

She stared at him for a minute before bursting into a peal of giggles," You're green!"

He looked at her, a smile growing in his face," You're not afraid of me?"

She giggled again," No, silly Mr.! Can I have some of that candy bar?" her eyes gleamed slightly and he nodded as he gave it over.  
Like a ravenous wolf, she chomped down on the candy, moaning softly with delight.

He knelt down as she ate and asked," What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Kayla." She smiled shyly, licking chocolate from her fingers," What's your name, Mr.?"

"I'm Mikey."

"Oh… Are you my angel?"

He chuckled," No, I'm just a friend, Kayla."

She smiled as she shyly presented her doll to him," This is Lil' Elaine."

Mikey grinned at the singed but well-made doll.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. Is she your friend?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend, but now, you're my other best friend, Mr. Mikey."

Mikey thought quickly for a minute as he told her," I know a place where you'll be safe… There's a lady who's name is April. She's really, really nice, and she makes the best cookies ever!"

Kayla sighed," I'm really, really hungry, Mr… I haven't had anything to eat, cause the bad mans wouldn't stop tryin' ta catch me!"

Mikey froze," Er, what? You mean the guys that got your parents are lookin' for you?"

She frowned and scrunched up her face as she remembered," I hid under a bush, and they said that… they couldn't let me wander off, cause I was a… witless?"

"Witness?!" Mikey gasped.

She nodded," Yeah, that's what they said!"

"Well, well, lookit what we have here!"

Mikey turned around, his blue eyes widening as he saw the ring of men that had circled around him and the girl.

They all wore a strange emblem on their arms, a large, spidery-beamed sun. Some of the tattoos were small while others were large but all the men were sinister in appearance.

Mikey growled slightly as he kept the girl close by him, snarling," What, the best you guys can come up with is chasing down helpless little girls? Do you have any idea how lame that is?"

"No one asked you, freak!" one of the men snarled," Now, you have two options, scum; you can back off and let us take care of business, or you can die like the scum you are!"

Mikey grinned slightly as he smirked," I chooooose… door number three! KICKING YOUR BUTTS!"

Faster then the eye could follow, Mikey scooped up Kayla and kicked one guy aside as he darted into the park, running for his life.

Kayla whimpered but didn't utter a peep as he dodged around trees, cradling her fiercely.

The sounds of gunshots rang out and he bit back a scream as a bullet ripped though his shoulder.

Kayla clung to him tightly as he ducked behind a garbage bin and he put her down.

Swiftly, he ripped off a strip of his trench coat and wrapped it around the wound.

Kayla stared up at him and whispered," What are we going to do, Mr. Mikey?"

"Don't worry, kid, it'll be alright…" Mikey crooned softly as his eyes darted around, seeking an escape, a way out…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!!!"

"Nuts…" Mikey muttered under his breath, narrowing his gaze.

Kayla stayed quiet as Mikey murmured to her," Sweetheart, I have an idea, but, you have to trust me, okay?"

She nodded.

Whispering, he told her his plan, before carrying it out.

He quickly threw a Chinese star, and grinned as he heard the clanking of falling garbage cans.

"THIS WAY!!!" he heard the yell.

Mikey scooped up the child and raced on.

BOOM!

Mikey fell to the ground, yelling in pain as fire lanced his leg.

Kayla screamed, as they rolled, but she was unharmed as he came to a stop.

His mask had fallen, and so did Lil' Elaine.

By now, Kayla had scrambled to her feet, hovering over Mikey, she yelled," Go 'way, bad mans! Go 'way and leave us 'lone!!!"

Her green eyes were scared, but her voice was strong, as the men came up to them.

"Say good night, freak…"

WHAM!

Mikey knew no more.

***

Kayla screamed as she saw Mr. Mikey go still. She turned her gaze to the men and she screamed," You made my mommy go to sleep, and now Mr. Mikey! You are bad mans! Very bad mans!"

One of them chuckled as she fell onto Mr. Mikey's stiff body, hugging him tightly, her dolly forgotten, as they dragged her and Mikey away…

***

The hunter saw the traces of blood, and the marks in the ground, indicating where his carry and the small girl had gone.

He ground his teeth as he followed. Though the night was dark, he was a skilled hunter, far more so then the average tracker. His sense of smell aided him as he beamed a light over the tracks, and continued to follow this strange and almost eerie tale untold by human lips…

***

Mikey woke in a cage, and he stiffened as he heard a little girl sobbing.

"Kayla?" he called weakly.

He was bleeding, his shoulder and his calf. The bullet hadn't broken any bones, thank God, but he was losing blood… oh shell, his head hurt...

Kayla was curled in the corner, he was tied up, and so was she. Mikey, stiffly thrown on the floor, coughed as dust flew into his nostrils.

"Mr. Mikey! You woke up!" she blurted, her eyes widening.

"Did they hurt you, sweetheart?"

She sniffled and mumbled," They… they hit me cause I was screaming."

Mikey noticed her bruises and his eyes widened.

Growling, he looked around… and grimly smiled as he saw a shard of glass. He wormed his way towards the shard and managed to snatch it. He began sawing at the ropes, ignoring the fresh cuts that the glass inflicted on him. He added quietly," Don't worry, Kayla, we'll get outta here, I promise!"

She nodded, rocking slightly, her hands tied, as well as her feet," They were drinking some disgusting soda. It smelled really nasty, Mr. Mikey."

He looked up, worried, and worked harder.

SNAP!

He grinned as his hands became free and he quickly released his feet before stumbling towards little Kayla, cutting her bonds as quickly as he could.

WHAM!

Mikey growled as he heard the man," B'ck 'way fr'ma frik. We sawya, an' nowa ginna gittit…" the guard slurred slightly, his breath smelling heavily of alcohol.

The little girl whimpered as Mikey leapt into action, snapping his good fist into the guard's face. The drunken man went down, and Mikey, gritting his teeth with pain, drug the man into the room and tied him up. Kayla went to Mikey as he took her by the hand, keeping her behind him as they raced away.

"Down the hall… to the right… cutting to the left… Geez, no windows, where the shell are we?!" Mikey grumbled as he tried to find a way out. Kayla remained very quiet as she followed him.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way and they were sliding down. Mikey and Kayal both screamed as they landed hard. Mikey had grabbed Kayla so she fell on him. His shell gave a sharp crack!

"ARGH!!!" Mikey roared as he felt pain lance through him.

They were surrounded.

The men with the suits all laughed at him.

Mikey whimpered slightly, oh shell, it hurt!

Kayla cowered as one of the men came up to her, smirking," I'm glad we kept you two alive, your attempts at escape are quite entertaining."

Kayla hunkered down next to Mikey, her green eyes never leaving the man's face as she crept under his arm, seeking to hide from this nightmare.

Mikey coughed," You won't… get away with this!"

The man chuckled," That's what they ALL say, terrapin…"

"And they're always right, scuzzbuckets!!!!"

The new voice rang out like thunder, and a man dropped from the ceiling, spinning, he unleashed a barrage of bullets that tore through the taunting gang member.

Mikey stared, this guy was NUTS! He was dressed all in black, a mask concealing half of his face.

He charged into the midst of the gang members, cooler then 007 as he wielded knife and revolver, slashing and shooting his enemies. They shot at him, but he kept coming, until the room was emptied, full of dead bodies.

Mikey groaned and coughed as the man approached him, crouching by him," You did good, brother. You did good."

Mikey rasped," Who th' shell are ya?!"

" I am called Dark Bane. I was hunting down this gang… you made it easier for me to find them." He smiled grimly as he pulled out the mask and the doll.

Kayla squealed happily as she took the doll, hugging it close.

Mikey groaned," I think I cracked my shell…"

"You did. Don't worry, I'm going to help you. You helped me, it's the least I can do."

"Hey, listen, just… call this number. The lady's name is April O'Neil. She's a friend. Just get me and Kayla to her, and we'll be fine, dude. By the way… thanks."

Dark Bane chuckled," Don't thank me…"

"My name's Michelangelo." Mikey finished quietly.

Kayla's eyes widened and she squealed," I KNEW you were an angel, Mr. Mikey!"

Dark Bane chuckled," Indeed… let's get you home, Guardian Angel."

Mikey chuckled quietly, in spite of the pain. The knowledge that he and Kayla were safe was enough to make the pain seem like nothing.

He grinned again as he chuckled," Man, will I have a story to tell everyone…"

* * *

Yay! First story ever that i wrote based purely on Mikey! ^^ he's not my favorite, Raph and Leo are, but i think i would totally love to have Mikey as a friend, we'd be like... like that!

*twists forefinger and pointer finger*


	3. Sensei's Birthday

Lol, next prompt! Something light and fluffy, lol, and cute! I hope you enjoy, the next ones aren't going to be so lighthearted.

_

* * *

_

_Prompt Three~ Batter splattered kitchen and broken plates._

**Sensei's Birthday**

Written by AKA

Raphael finished polishing the weapons in the dojo, grinning as he surveyed his work. The dojo was sparkling and smelled good… for a change. The hot-headed ninja left the dojo, casually sweeping an approving glance through the newly cleaned Lair. It was Master Splinter's birthday, and Donatello and Leonardo had taken their father out, while Raphael cleaned the place up, and Mikey was… hey, where was that goofball?

Raph got his answer when he heard his little brother's cackling, coming from the kitchen.

He snorted as he peered in. the younger terrapin was piling ingredients into a big mixing bowl, chuckling quietly as he spoke the names of each ingredient as it went into the bowl.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be AWESOME!!!" Mikey grinned as he cracked the eggs into the batter," And two eggs!"

Raphael raised a skeptical brow," What in the world are you laughing at? And in case ya hadn't notice, shell-fer-brains, Splinter doesn't eat cake!"

Mikey retorted," Oh, but I HAD noticed… noticed that he DOES eat cake! So HA!"

Raphael stood up and suspiciously peeked into the bowl.

"Gummy worms? Gummy bears? MARSHMALLOWS?!"

Mikey grinned," Yep! Nutrious and delicious!"

"More like repulsive and disgusting!" Raph gagged," There's no way he'd eat this junk! And they could be back any minute, Mikey!"

Mikey glared," He would so! And it's not junk! And I just need to throw this baby in the oven!"

Raph snarled," You callin' me a liar?!"

Mikey snapped," That's right! Bro, I'm never wrong! Admit it!"

Raph snapped," Oh, I'll admit it… I'll admit you're a lousy liar!!!"

And the red-masked turtle promptly jumped Mikey, who screamed and ran away, yelling," Raph's trying to kill me!!!!"

The batter sat on the counter tops, all alone and lonely…

***

Klunk crouched down as he spotted the two little reptiles, speckled geckos that had been flushed down the toilet. They had been exotic pets, but now, alone in this new environment, they were paranoid and both froze as they saw the cat.

Klunk gave a wriggle as he pounced.

The two lizards scurried off, and he chased after them.

They raced into the Lair, dodging passed the furniture, and then… into the kitchen.

Klunk meowed as he tried to catch them, but they eluded him, with the blind luck of the feckless. Climbing the walls, the two geckoes managed to make it to the countertop, where they hid behind a stack of clean plates.

Klunk followed them, and, froze, as he saw a tail, sticking out from behind the plates, which were stacked behind the bowl of cake batter.

He silently crept forward, still as death, green eyes glittering with excitement.

CRASH!

He pounced, knocking over the bowl, and the plates.

The two geckoes scattered, and leapt off the countertop as Mikey and Raph came into the room, followed by Leo, Don, and Splinter.

The smalled geckoes landed in Donatello's hands, while the bowl of batter…

…landed right on Splinter's head.

Klunk meowed pitifully, as Mikey gaped," Aw man!"

The cake was ruined, and the dishes needed to be replaced.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Leo gasped as he quickly removed the bowl from Splinter's head, trying to clean the batter from his father's face and robes.

Donatello had to try REALLY hard not to snicker, this was too much. The two little geckoes in his hands helped as he dutifully examined them in interest.

Raph rolled his eyes," Splinter doesn't eat cake anyways! I told ya, muffin-head!"

Splinter, who had not yet said a word, now scooped a bit of dough from his head and tasted it, frowning as he responded," On the contrary, my sons… I do eat cake… but not with gummy-bears and gummy-worms!"

Raph and Mikey both stared as Splinter went back out to clean up.

Leo sighed," Mikey, I TOLD you, to fix a normal cake!"

Mikey protested," It WAS a normal cake!… until Klunk turned it into shampoo!"

Raph growled," and NOW I've got clean the damn kitchen!!!"

Don was looking at the two geckoes in his hands. They seemed quite calm now. He chuckled as he noted," These are no ordinary lizards… they're exotic pets. I'm keeping them!"

Mikey suddenly spouted," Ooh! Can I name one of them!? Please!?"

Don placed the two in a large, empty aquarium as he hmm'ed," One of them's a male, the other's a female."

Mikey grinned," I'm calling the boy," Bubba!"

Don shook his head firmly," NO, absolutely NOT."

Mikey pouted as he stood in front of Don, with puppy-eyes.

Don relented," FINE!!! I hate it when you do that!"

Mikey grinned, pumping his arm, he yelled," I AM THE KING OF PUPPY-EYES!!"

Don looked at him," Um, right, well, what about the female?"

Mikey thought a minute before promptly responding," Scylla!"

Don stared.

Mikey frowned," Wha-at?"

The older brother shrugged," Never mind… they're good names!"

Mikey grinned as he started baby-talking to the two little geckoes, when Klunk rubbed against his legs and meowed pitifully.

Mikey picked the cat up and shook his head," What am I going to do with you?!"

Klunk purred and licked his lips.

Mikey grinned," Aw, why can't I stay mad at you?"

Raph yelled from the kitchen," Cause you're a doofus, that's why!"

Mikey rolled his eyes," Whatever!… AND I TOLD YOU SPLINTER EATS CAKE!!!!!"

* * *

So, lol, poor Splinter! I couldn't resist. And you have not heard the end of Bubba and Scylla. Lol, I owe the idea to two sources:

Falruza Black and my hometown zoo. The komodo dragons, which had hatchlings the year before last, are named Bubba and Scylla. Lol…

Like? Hate? Review!!!


	4. Irene

_Okay, this prompt is definitely rated T for teens, in regards to violence. Read with caution, if you are younger then 15._

_

* * *

_

_Prompt Four~__ An old book in April's antique shop, winter night._

**Irene**

**By AKA**

Leonardo coughed slightly as he waved the dust away from the shelf he was cleaning.

April had "hired" him and his brothers yet again to help clean out her shop, and he had wound up in this little niche, with a lot of trinkets and books. Raph was not with them.

The hot-headed turtle had stormed out of the room, after a teasing joust from Mikey had gone a little too far.

Leo shook his head, wondering if the snow outside would cool the hothead down.

Most likely not.

Mikey suddenly yelled," Heads up Leo!"

Leo dropped his box to catch the antique figurine and yelped as the box landed on his toe.

Don couldn't help but snicker to himself, remembering when Leo had "dropped" a box on his toe. It had hurt like shell…

Leo glared as he managed to keep from breaking the delicate figurine, but now, he paused, as a book came open in the box he had dropped.

A picture was there, of a little white kitten. The kitten was missing a foot, but looked healthy and bright. A teen-age girl sat next to the kitten, eyes bright and smile cheerful.

Leo carefully set down the figurine before picking the album up, blowing dust off it.

"April? What's this?"

April went over to him and looked over his shoulder, as did Mikey and Donnie.

She smiled softly as she responded," Someone left this kitten on the doorstep when I was about fifteen years old. All she had was a little box and a note that said her name was Irene. I had her for about ten years before she died… What?" she noticed the look on Leo's face as he responded," Raph used to have a kitten who was missing a foot… a kitten named Irene."

***

Ten-year-old Raph grinned slightly as he looked out from under the manhole and crawled out, quickly making his way to the rooftops.

"Ah, fresh air! Whoo, sometimes living in the sewers really stinks!" he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud caterwaul and he quickly looked over the other side of the roof he was on.

He made out the arched form of an oild alley cat… oh shell, she had a _pocket knife sticking out of her body!_

Raph clenched his teeth as a group of boys taunted the poor creature, and he disregarded Splinter's countless warnings as he slid down the fire-escape and used his ninja training to take out the bullies.

Five minutes later, he dusted off his hands as he turned from the unconscious figures of the bullies, to the alley cat.

It hissed menacingly at him, but he soothed," Hey, hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya, I saved ya!"

He felt in his belt for a scrap of pepperoni he had been saving and offered it tentatively to the cat. The white cat with the black spots on her body sniffed his hand, meowed plaintively and fell over, eyes glazed as life fled from her body.

Raph stared, shocked, as he tried to check for signs of life," Naw… no! I just saved ya! Ya can't die!!!"

Tears fell down his rough cheeks as he tried to pick her up, but then he stopped short as blood gushed from the cat's hind end… followed by a tiny little kitten form.

***

Splinter stared at the little life in front of him.

It meowed piteously, blind and nearly still-born.

Raph's eyes were filled with tears as he begged," Please, Mastah Splintah, I'll do anything! Anything!"

Splinter sighed, "We cannot afford to keep her… you must find her a home, where she'll be taken care of."

Raphael bowed his head as Splinter soaked a clean cloth in milk and gave it to the baby cat to suckle. The kitten greedily sucked the liquid from the blanket, and Raph cheered up a little as he asked," Can I name her?"

"Of course… and it IS a girl." Splinter chuckled quietly.

"I'll call her Irene," Raphael decided as he rushed out," I'll get more milk!"

Splinter sighed softly. This side of his son was so rare… this caring, almost fatherly side.

The ninjistu master chuckled softly as the young terrapin returned with a carton of milk.

***

After careful searching, Splinter helped Raphael find a home that needed a kitten.

The young girl was lonely and needed a friend. Raphael kissed the kitten when he thought Splinter wasn't looking and whispered," I'll never forget you, Irene."

He put Irene in her box and left her on the doorstep. Watching from the rooftops, he asked," Will I ever see her again?"

"No, my son… Irene has a different life now."

***

April's eyes filled with tears as Leo finished the story.

Mikey was looking down, muttering," I had forgotten about that…"

Donatello added," It was really sad… Raph wasn't quite the same after that."

April gulped," I got my first pet… from YOU guys?!?"

Leo shrugged as he smiled," Irene was born deformed. Her paw was missing. The pocketknife had severed it. It was a miracle she survived at all. Raph was so sad, and… I guess it helped him harden up even more so then he already was."

They were all quiet after that. April was thoughtful as she closed the book.

***

Cut and bruised from his night of carousing, Raphael stumbled into the Lair, ready to crash into bed. It had been a good night… he had stopped 6 robberies, 3 potential rapes and 2 murders. After a hot shower, he stepped into his room… and stopped short as he saw the book on his bed.

Going over to it, he read the note on top of it.

_Raph,_

_Thank you so much for giving me my baby. She lived a good life, and she brought me too much joy and comfort to even describe. You are a good friend. You always were, and you always will be. I just want you to know that your sacrifice was not in vain… It meant something._

_April_

Frowning with confusion and trepidation, he opened the album to the book-marked page.

A tear slipped from his eye… followed by many more.

The baby kitten he had saved… Irene… she had made it in her new home. Her life had been good.

She had been well-fed, become an excellent mouser, a friend to the inhabitants of the home, a defender of the fishbowl and a sweet face to look upon. She had lived well into her 70s as a cat and then passed away in her sleep…

The tears were bittersweet now, and slowly, Raphael murmured,"

_Last night you had a dream you was the home-comin' queen,_

_Today you're 18, happy birthday, Irene, quit school, you had to drop out, to raise your lil child,_

_Doesn't seem to be anyone around,_

_You've got to reach out to touch rock-bottom,_

_The powers that be keep you downtrodden, _

_Daughter of Zion, I heard your prayer,_

_Just cast your cares and please beware of the snakes,_

_They come in all shapes and sizes, tempt you,_

_Put scales on your eyelids, _

_Don't waste your sorrows they give you strength for tomorrow, _

_Your calvary's about to come so, _

_Keep your head up, don't you ever let up,_

_The storm will pass you be ready for the next one…_and Raphael tasted his tears as he opened his mouth and sang softy," _Hush, lil' baby, don't you cry, daddy's gonna sing you a lullabye, everything's gonna be alright, the Lord's gonna answer your prayer tonight…"_

A song he had heard on the radio, about a young woman with troubles. The song was called Irene… and that was how the kitten got her name. As his tears subsided, he tuckd the photos into his chest and locked it up. The note, he tucked into his journal, chuckling as he placed the worn-out notebook into the loose brick in the wall.

He would never forget Irene.

* * *

Don't ask me WHERE this came from, but i loved the idea. I don't own the song, it's by Tobymac.


	5. Memories

Long time since i updated these. This is just a bit of drabble. nothing more. The next prompt will be a short story, like the others.

Prompt Five~ The farmhouse, two brothers.

Memories

Memories were so strange.

A wise author once wrote that a memory is only full grown when it is remembered.

As Leonardo reflected on these words, he continued searching.

Thoughts drifted into his mind, both welcome and unwelcome. The first time he had come to April and Casey's farm had been a dark time. His injured spirit had taken a long time to heal, and he still bore scars, both physical and mentally from that time. These scars did not hinder him, but he shuddered when he dwelt on them. Fortunately, it was rare that he did dwell on that evil time.

The next memory was more welcome… the relaxing vacation, full of reflections of the past. He smiled slightly as he remembered eating s'mores and hot-dogs around the campfire… shortly followed by a massive free-for-all fight with his bros.

Casey had jumped in unexpectedly, adding to the mayhem.

Leo paused as he found it. The hammer. He took it up now and looked at Raph's sais, which had been damaged in a fight.

Raph, heating the bellows, looked over at Leo, asking," You found it yet? We ain't got all day!"

Leo smiled slightly as he waved the hammer at Raph," Yeah, I got it."

Life's memories, both evil and good, were meant to season and to remind, to teach and to cause the heart to pound, either with fear or with joy.

Leo went over to his brother and gave him the hammer," Here bro."

Raph set to work, reinforcing the metal.

Leo watched him, now and then offering advice.

Raph finally finished, looking at the blades, he nodded.

Leo suddenly spoke up," Hey Raph?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Thanks."

Raph gave him a strange look and Leo laughed," For helping me get back on my feet."

Raph smiled as he suddenly understood and chuckled," Don't mention it, Fearless."

* * *

Yeah, just some drabble... review? please?


	6. Everything That You Ever Wanted

Hey guys! I don't celebrate Christmas, for multiple reasons but this is a story to celebrate the Christmas season... as weird as that may seem. This story is about sacrifice. And Jesus Christ came to earth to be nailed to a cross for people who didn't deserve it.

Therefore, that is the reason for this story.

The title is a song by Hawk Nelson.

_Sixth prompt: one candle in a dark room, a figure cast in shadow_

Everything That You Ever Wanted

He stood quietly, in the center of the room. No one knew he was there.

Outside, the streets were pouring with cold, hard sleet and snow. Hardly anyone was out of doors.

Though there was no wind in the darkened room, he shivered. Memories, long and many, assailed him like bad dreams in the night.

Finally, like a thin, clear ribbon, the memory played in his mind's eye like a poorly shot film…

8~8~8~8~

A final showdown was occurring, one that would be the greatest never told.

The shadows moved against the four brightly lit warriors, whose only determination was to save that which they treasure most; their beloved father.

Even now, as they worked, the light of their glinting weapons clashing against the darkness. Himself, he could see his beloved father, the one being who meant everything to him. His teacher, his n\mentor; closest friend and both mother and father. The only person who could truly keep his brothers together.

His everything. Everything that he wanted to to be.

The entity just described, through the eyes of our hero, stood, amidst the darkness in a pool of light. Head bowed in shame and eyes dripping with tears. He knew that he and his sons would not last the night….

8~8~8~8~8

A sword. Pure and true, and reflecting the glimmering flashes that streaked across the sky periodically. The sword hung up, like a small, fierce star, bright against the darkness of the wall.

With a sigh as slow as the ages, he reached out and grasped the sword gently, removing it from it's hook. Again, the memories assailed him, fluttering and shrieking in his mind like bats disturbed and fleeing their cavernous world….

8~8~8~8~8

The sword rang out, it's blade scraping soundlessly, yet every eye was drawn to it in utter horror, as it swept in a horizontal arc. Another blade flashed, sinking between the kinks of an impenetrable coat of armor.

Blood spilled to the ground, trickling like a soft stream that runs through the woods.

And then, the wails of two different enemies rang out. And the fighting resumed, as strenuous as ever.

But the wrath of four grew brighter, as the rage of their enemies waxed against them.

"UNITE!" Rang his cry, and the three soldiers who followed him answered his cry," UNITE!"

And that night, four stood, defeated, and yet victorious. For at their feet, bodies lay all around them. Their fallen enemies, dead and dying… and in front of them, lay the bodies of the most hated person in their life, and the most loved person in their world.

Slowly, the strongest of them moved, limping, his right hand skewered, but with his other hand, he gently lifted his father, like a small infant babe.

The others, silent and sorrowful, followed him out, each one supporting the other as they limped home. He paused, looking back to their fallen enemy. Swiftly as he could, he grabbed both blades, and hid them in that place, vowing to return when he was able…

8~8~8~8~8

The candle burned low. He bowed his head as he laid two blades down, tears dried and done with being shed.

His mouth curved slightly, in saturnine humor as he murmured," All I ever wanted, was to be everything you wanted me to be. i do not know, if I ever will reach that expectation, my father, my sensei… but I will never forget you. I will honor your memory in every breath I take."

He held the two blades, which had destroyed each the other's enemy.

The long sword, he set aside. This accursed tool would be smashed and melted down and then buried, to be forgotten forever. The other, the small dagger, that his Master had wielded that night, would be passed down, along with it, the valiant story of the one who used it to defeat an enemy who threatened all that is precious and dear.

"Master… Merry Christmas," Leonardo whispered, his golden eyes at peace.

Slowly, into the room crept three others.

They all joined hands, and each one remembered the father that they had loved and honored. They remembered his sacrifice.

* * *

For those who are not Christians, I am not condemning you. That is NOT my job and I don't want it.

But it is important to remember that there is no greater love then this, that a man lays down his life for a friend.

Happy Holidays!

And please review!


	7. Shelter

_Prompt seven ~ the farmhouse, a path, a small garden_

Shelter

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at all the pretty little flowers!" The child cried in delight as she raced back and forth amongst the flowers.

The young woman smiled gently as she sat down on the lawn, guarding her young daughter. She looked back, for a moment, with some sadness. The worn out path in the grass was being replaced by a new cement path. It was only halfway finished.

She sighed wistfully. When would he return to finish his work?

8~8~8~8~8~8

"There's no time! Quick, Don!"

Leo's terse voice echoed softly. Donatello, the bomb in hand, set it, sweat beading his brow as he whispered," We have seven minutes to get out of here!"

Leo nodded as he radioed Raph and Mikey.

As Leo and Don both raced down the corridor, they were at once, surrounded by foot.

Donatello swallowed as he whirled his bo staff.

8~8~8~8~8

Walking on the unfinished path, little Katrina squealed as she saw the flowers dotting the grass. She raced forward, wandering off the path. Her mother was following close behind. She giggled and yelled," Mommy, mommy! Look at all the pretty flowers!"

The little one was hardly aware of the sacrifice her father had made to design the garden path. She never would know.

8~8~8~8~8

Raphael hissed in pain as he grabbed his ankle," Mikey, I twisted my ankle real bad, you need to go and tell Casey that the place is about to blow!"

"I'm NOT leaving without you! You'll get all the credit as a hero!"

"Shut up and GO!" Raphael screamed back, batting away Mikey's help," I'm too heavy for you to help, not without slowing you down! Get moving!"

Mikey refused and grabbed onto Raphael's arm and shoulder, hoisting him up on his good leg," Then try not to slow me down!"

8~8~8~8~8

The flowers waved quietly in the fields, unaware of destruction, unaware of anything except the quiet peace that surrounded them now…

The sun shone, on both peace and destruction. Elsewhere, there was a buidling, caught on fire. Men were robbed and women were harmed.

And a building, in the center of all that crime and evil, was being prepared to receive it's judgement.

8~8~8~8~8

Leo hissed as Casey and Mikey both hauled Raphael out of the the room. They had been trapped into a room. There was no escape.

Donatello looked at his brothers, tears in his eyes," I'm so sorry, bros. I-"

"Don't blame yourself, Donnie, you didn't do nothing wrong!" Raphael growled at him.

Leo, his back against the wall, responded heavily," We've accomplished our mission in life. That's all that matters, I guess."

Casey sat with his back to the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"Katrina, April, I love you guys!" He whispered before the building blew up.

8~8~8~8~8

April, her face in her hands, cried at the table. Her little daughter, having cried herself to sleep, was on the couch, tucked into a blanket.

The building had been blown up. There were no survivors. She cried, again, sobbing with pain. Her husband would never come back to finish that garden path.

8~8~8~8

Early the next morning, April was surprised when she heard footsteps in the hall. She gripped Casey's old bat and stood up, ready to defend the house.

She rushed out, only to be enveloped by familiar strong arms.

Casey sobbed into her shoulder," April, it's ok, it's just me!"

Shocked, she hugged him back. Her brothers, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph were behind him, Raph looking a little worse for wear, his ankle bandaged.

She whispered," How did you survive?"

"The room we were trapped in turned out to be the bomb shelter. We didn't realize it at the time. That's why we survive," Donnie explained, adding wryly," Which means that we really got them. Who knows how many times they survive because of a room like the one that saved us?"

April smiled, laughing softly, she looked at Casey," You still need to finish that garden path!"

"Oh man!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. I kinda rushed through it, but i hope it was good, nonetheless.

Review!


End file.
